25 Minutes
by digiblue00
Summary: Inspired by the song '25 Minutes' by Michael Learns to Rock, Zick finds out that Elena is about to get married but is it too late? -Edited the conclusion to make things clearer-


**(A/N: Extremely random idea that suddenly popped into my head today that I couldn't get out of my head. Enjoy!)**

**Italics are for the song's lyrics**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Monster Allergy nor the song "25 Minutes" by Michael Learns to Rock**

**25 Minutes**

Ezekiel Zick swiftly dropped his backpack on the floor of his room as he closed the door ignoring everyone else in the Barrymore detention oasis. Sitting himself down on his chair, he turned on the newly installed radio that now sat on his shelf. He was exhausted but he had to finish his homework for that day.

"The time is now 5:25pm!" Came the DJ's voice over the radio, "so here's the song 25 Minutes by soft rock band, Michael Learns to Rock!"

As Zick slowly wrote his name and the title of his essay on the paper, the strains of music from the radio seemed to slowly grow louder as well.

…_She is the girl and I really want to make her mine  
I'm searching everywhere to find her again…_

Zick sleepily rubbed his eyes then promptly dragged himself to the bathroom to wash his face. As he walked out, he realised that the door was open.

'Since when was the room door open?' He wondered.

Just as he was about to close the door, he realised something. There was no screaming, no sounds of chomping, singing, bursting or even any sound for that matter. In fact, there seemed to be no one at home.

"Mom?" Zick hesitantly called out.

Silence was all that replied him.

'Where has everyone gone to? This is not some surprise gags right?' He started to ask himself as he cautiously descended down the stairs.

Weirdly enough, the entire house was empty and all that greeted him downstairs was the now open front door. He was now feeling an overwhelming sense of dread but his instincts told him to calm down and go out to look for his family and friends.

Determined, Zick runs out only to see the entire street bathed in the glow of the orange sunset was empty. The sense of fear and panic was now fast rising in him and pushing out all other thoughts.

"Dong! Dong! Dong!" Loud and clear came the bell from the Oldmill Church slicing through the fog of panic that had settled around him.

It was then as though a thick veil that was covering the entire village was lifted and sounds of laughter and happiness filled the air. Not even bothering to think, Zick raced towards the church may be he would find everyone there.

As he rounded the corner, he sees everyone from Oldmill gathered around the entrance of the church.

"Zick! What are you doing? Come quick!"

Running in the direction of his mother, she quickly gives him a warm smile and a hug. Without another word, Zick found himself being pushed to the front of the crowd.

"Zick! You made it! I was so afraid you wouldn't show up!" Came the excited voice of Elena as she runs to give him a hug.

Though Zick found it totally out of character for her to do so, he was glad to return the hug when he realised that she looked different from usual.

Perhaps it was the glow of the sunset that made her look more radiant, perhaps it was the first time that she had let down her hair or perhaps it was the fact that she was wearing a dress, perhaps…

"Elena! Wh-what are you doing? Why are you wearing a w-wedding dress?" Zick stuttered, unable to think properly again that day.

"What are you talking about?" Elena crossly replied. "Today's my wedding!"

"W-wedding! But, but nobody said anything about a marriage! What the hell are you thinking?" Were the words that flew out of Zick's mouth before he could think them through.

"Zick, today's my special day, can't you understand that? You're my best friend and I want you to be happy for me!"

"I do! I do want you to be happy, but I want to be the one that-!" Zick stopped himself. He may be unsure of his relationship with Elena but he was certain that if it was his blessings his best friend wanted especially on her wedding, then he would be sure to give them.

"Where's the groom? I haven't seen him yet, at least let me congratulate the both of you."

All of a sudden, a dark figure towered over Zick and Elena. Elena, with the biggest smile on her face held the figure's arm.

"Oh Zick! Don't you remember? You've seen him so many times!"

Zick looked up to see the idiotic grin of Bombolo staring down at him.

"Me has married Elena!"

Screaming Zick closed his eyes and opened them again to find himself lying on the floor of his room. From the radio came the same melody he was just listening to a few minutes before.

…_Boy I missed your kisses all the time but this is  
Twenty five minutes too late  
Though you travelled so far boy I'm sorry you are  
Twenty five minutes too late_

"Oh man, what a nightmare!"

Zick gingerly picked himself of the ground and rubbed a sore spot on his left arm which he had hurt when he fell off his chair.

Just at the moment, Greta Barrymore stuck her head into the room.

"Zick, are you alright? I thought I heard a loud crash!"

The answer to Greta's question was just a wide though somewhat sheepish grin from Zick.

"Well, if you are alright then you would like to know that Elena just came over and is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks mom!" Zick replied as he sped down the stairs.

"Hurry Zick! I've got something to show you!" Elena practically screamed as Zick plopped himself down next to her on the sofa.

"I've got a new baby! Look!" As she said those words she held up yet another baby Bombo in front of her best friend. "Isn't he just the most adorable baby you've ever seen Zick?"

"Zicccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

As the screams of Elena rang throughout the entire Barrymore household, its surprised residents came to gather round the duo and the new baby Bombo.

"What did I say!?" Elena screamed to the gawking crowd but there was no answer, especially not from the young tamer that had fainted on the sofa.

**(A/N: Click the review button and tell me what you think! Ja ne~!)**


End file.
